Matt Peters
Matthew Peters (born December 10, 1981, in Pittsburgh, PA) is a former nationally ranked inline hockey forward. Matt has played in Anaheim, San Jose, Irvine, Escondido, Corona, San Diego, National City, Rancho Sante Fe, and Laguna, CA in Pro, Semi-Pro, and Sponsored leagues and tournaments. Peters has also played at the North American Roller Hockey Championships in San Jose, CA in the Pro-Elite Division. Playing career Peters has played in several sponsored leagues, pro leagues and semi-pro leagues in both Southern California and Northern California. Peters also played 2 years over seas in Japan and led his Japanese Inline team to the finals in 2007 & 2008. Peters finished 2nd in both points and goals, and 3rd in assists in the Japanese Regional Playoffs. Peters played in the North American Roller Hockey Championships in the Winternationals in Phoenix, AZ in 2006 and also in the San Jose Nationals in January 2010. Peters has also played at National and Regional tournaments in California, New York, New Jersey, Washington, Florida, and Japan. Peters has also spent some time playing the AIHL for both the San Diego Voodoo and also for the Corona Reebok Ducks. Unfortunately he could not continue to play in the league due to travel restrictions put on him by the Marine Corps at that time. Peters started playing at age 4 in the Philadelphia and New Jersey areas. He continued playing in leagues and on travel teams in Pennsylvania up until age 18, when it was determined he had developed Hodgkin's Lymphomia Disease, a form of cancer. Peters took 3 or 4 years to defeat his cancer and finally returned to the rink late in 2005 and officially at NARCH in January 2006. Peters quickly returned to the top of his game and began playing again at a very high level in California. Peters most recently has been playing at Escondido Sports Center Twin Rinks in Escondido, CA, at "The Rinks" at The Corona Center, in Anaheim, CA, at 949 Hockey in Irvine, at Skate San Diego in National City, in Laguna, and at Rancho Sante Fe. Peters was also a member of a sponsored pro team playing at the 2010 North American Roller Hockey Championships Winternationals in San Jose, CA. UPDATE: Peters has since returned to the East Coast and is strictly playing in tournaments and adult leagues only for fun and recreation at this point. Medical History At age 18, the Lehigh Valley Hospital discovered Peters had Hodgkin's Lymphomia. Peters went through a 2 1/2 year treatment program which consisted of chemotherapy, radiation, and 7 surgeries. At age 21 he was completely cured of cancer. Due to the procedures and his treatments, Peters has lost 1/4 of his right lung and 1/2 of his left lung. He has also lost his thyroid which no longer functions and he takes synthetic supplements every day to maintain his levels. But Peters has built up his lung capacity enough again to continue to play on a high level. Peters has battled through adversity and overcome several obstacles to make a return to the game he loves playing. Although he may not ever return to the level he once played at, it is a very inspirational story and a great accomplishment in his life. Summary Matt has really made the most of the life and opportunities he has been given. He has overcome cancer and returned to the rink when many told him he never could again. Matt is very aware of how blessed and how lucky he has been to be where he is in his life right now and is a very firm believer that his fortunes were all accomplished through God. Matt now attends children's hospitals, cancer centers, and works with the Relay for Life programs as well. He spends a lot of his personal time mentoring children and teens who are currently undergoing treatment for cancer or disease and he shares his success story and inspires them to know they too can get through the hard times and there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Matt has also successfully served his country honorably in the United States Marine Corps. Category:Inline hockey players Category:Living people Category:1981 births